Love like Poison
by Hixkin
Summary: All is fair in love and war, even for dragons. Spyro has a rival for Cynder's affections, though his rival is like none other he has faced yet. Please read and review! Cynder/Spyro, possible Cynder/OC.
1. Infected with Venom

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spyro but my OC.

* * *

I liked Cynder. My emotional attachment to the former Terror of the Skies was plain and simple. Yet, for the life of me I could not figure out why.

I found her black scales revolting and reeking of decay-as if they were housing an undead beast just underneath-just waiting to be released. I found her red chest ill in color, for it reminded me of the mass bloodshed Malefor had caused not a year prior-as well as Cynder's bloody deeds. And her eyes that her dear companion loved so much-I did not want to look at them-hated to look at them. They reminded me of green slime or paste-wretched and vile. It made me sick just to look at them. I hated looking upon her-hated everything about Cynder-even her voice.

Yet...I liked Cynder. I dare say I...even cared for her. Wanted her, lusted after her. But this feeling, this thinking is flawed, I know. I know I would never stand a chance, and that I would never be able to compete with the many suitors she no doubt had. Cynder didn't even know I existed, and that was the most painful knowledge I ever could have possessed.

It almost a year ago since Malefor was defeated, and Spyro and Cynder were more as less hailed as heroes. Many young dragoness' wanted Spyro to bond with them for courting rights, and many males wanted Cynder. But Spyro and Cynder were only focused upon one another, denying their dogged suitors. But if it was one thing those dragons had, it was gall. I was too much of a coward to even try and approach Cynder, and now she had proclaimed her courtship with Spyro solidified not six months ago.

Just looking at Spyro, the Purple Dragon...I knew I could never compete with him. I knew Cynder would never leave him for a nobody. He had all the qualities of a perfect mate. He was graceful, far more graceful than any other dragon I knew-besides Cynder of course. But even she put him to shame. I wasn't graceful at all in flight, and felt much more at home with my paws firmly planted upon the ground. I wasn't even as strong as Spyro-not even in my wildest dreams. As hard as I might try, I would never be able to defend Cynder if she fell into danger. Not that she would need it...

No...No, Cynder would never even look upon a dragon such as me. I didn't like playing in the clouds, I liked playing in the dirt and roots. I didn't like dull, dark colors-I liked bright and uplifting colors. I couldn't stand Cynder...yet I liked her, and found her somewhat attractive despite she being all these things I disliked. Lately, my dreams have been filled of us. Just me and Cynder, that is. Her putrid, decayed scales rubbing against my glistening, deep emerald hide. Her smooth, blood stained chest rubbing against my own jagged, almost crystal like rose petaled chest. Her revolting, toxic filled eyes staring into my oceanic orbs. And every time I have this dream, I cannot look away, cannot push her away. I hate this dream, yet every night I crave it, wish for it.

I know better when I have this dream. I know I should never look into her eyes, yet I do. I cannot help it. Her venom filled eyes pierce into the blue waters of mine, and I am helpless. And every night, I can feel her venom spread, fill my eyes with lust as her disgusting body rots my mind until I can focus upon nothing else. And every time I try, I cannot look away. I have been bitten by a creature of poison, and with her venom inside me, I can now think of nothing more, for her venom keeps me craving for more.

Yet I know this is all in my head. I know Cynder does not care for me, does not know of my existence. She has Spyro, and that is all she will ever need. She would never dare care for me. Not me.

And that is another reason why she would never care for me. Only in the darkest corners of my mind would that fantasy thrive and my delusioned desires be sated.

The reason is thus: My name is Lily.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Detoxed with Light

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Lily!" I was pulled out of my ravine as I shook myself, senses becoming aware of other things outside my dark fantasies. It took me a second to spy the one who had called my name, and I instantly had smiled upon seeing my friend approach. Oh, I could recognize her stride anywhere: calm and casual, yet graceful and wordly. Her voice was pleasant, too. Like the wind. Soft and gentle in times of peace, nurturing, motherly, yet clear and concise in times of ill omens.

"Hello, Shea." I charoled, my grin wide as I saw the older dragoness approach. She truly was beautiful. I wish I had a body like hers. Maybe if I did, I could finally catch Cynder's eye. Her scales gleamed like hot embers from a newly birthed flame, a stunning scarlet and shined in the light, body lean and a bit slender. Though the thing I adored most was her chest and underbelly. Her under scales were an almost pure white, and each separate chest plate appeared to be decorated with a black diamond. It was no wonder the males found her attractive-at least I thought they did.

When Shea approached me, a more masculine musk hit my nostrils: strong and earnest. She must have been with her suitor, but when, I couldn't say. Shea frowned a bit, shaking her head at what I could only guess was my lack of mental presence, "Greetings. I was looking all over for you, Lily. What is it that required you to summon me at this odd hour in the eve? I could be sleeping now..."

"Sorry, but..." I frowned, Shea yawning a bit, large canines showing as her teeth glistened in the dull torchlight of the dimly lit market district in Warfang, the hour close to midnight, "...this is important. And I don't know who to turn to."

"I must have a sign on my forehead that makes dragons tell their deepest, darkest secrets to me...wonderful..." She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her forked tongue. I sighed, looking down at my talons, eyes downcast, trying to look at anything but the dragoness before me.

I could feel her gaze upon me, pale blue eyes almost cutting into my head as her orbs softened, voice barely above a whisper as her snout gently brushed against my eye crests, "Oh, Lily. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell her. I was scared. Scared of her knowing. Scared of Cynder knowing. Scared of being harassed. But I needed to let someone know. I needed an outlet so the venom could leave...

"I...I like her." I whispered, hearing my voice crack and falter. I didn't hear Shea say anything, though I knew she had heard me. She was so close to me, it was impossible not to.

As the minutes passed, I gained the courage to look upon the older dragoness, and saw her eyes burn into mine, searching. For the longest time, she did nothing but stare, but I swore I saw the briefest spark of understanding within her eyes.

After a few seconds, she simply nodded, "I see. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me too, that is. Or I can simply blackmail you into babysitting my nonexistent children."

My eyes widened in shock, looking upon Shea as she laughed gently, "B...you aren't going to ask who?"

"No...I think I have an idea. Either way, it isn't any of my business." Shea answered, smiling at me, "I'm proud of you, Lily. That took a lot of courage."

"...Thank you, Shea. I really mean it." I returned the gesture, nuzzling into her chest due to my short height. Shea was about a good foot taller than me. I was only a teenager of twelve. Shea was a young adult at twenty four. Ancestors, I loved her. She was my friend. She was my sister. She was my mother. She was everything to me. And I knew if anyone would accept me, it would be her.

"I'm here for you, Lily." She cooed, nuzzling my head before our bond broke, both of us backing up.

"Well...I guess I should go..." I started slowly, as if I myself her unsure. My dear friend shook her head.

"Lily, I told you time and time again you can live with us. Live in a real home and not in the wilderness."

I frowned. It sounded...tempting, it did. But something about it felt wrong. I would be more than happy to live with Shea and Arlis. But...her family was the problem. Arlis was a good dragon, and a suitable mate to Shea...he was always nice to me, and when ever I saw him and Shea together I could tell that he loved her. I think he was a...fairly attractive dragon. Shea could do better, but then she could do much worse, I think. But I could tell she loved him. His scales were a darker, almost rusted shade of red, and his under scales were an odd color of brown. His eyes were brown, too. Like the soil. I liked spending time with Arlis. He may have been a Fire Dragon, but he acted more like an Earth Dragon. Sometimes, when Shea would go sky dancing, Arlis would just chill with me under a shaded tree and we would just...talk. I liked that about him. He could just go with the flow and just talk about anything. Yes, I think I would gladly live with them if I could. But then there was her family.

Shea was the only dragon I knew with the element of Fear. Outside her family of course. Her parents were a bunch of "purebred" dragons, each apparently containing nothing but pure Fear. This of course brought caused problems with Arlis. Her parents simply refused their pairing. More so her mother. She didn't want the bloodline tainted. Whatever that means.

I know Shea didn't show it a lot, but the rejection hurt her. I know it would hurt her even more when her family would target Arlis. Once again, more so her mother. Her mother picked out everything she thought was wrong with poor Arlis like she was a trained drill sergeant. Arlis was a soldier, yes, but still...she even attacked his speech-which Arlis had a slight lisp-so if you're not used to him talking or his dialect you might find him a bit hard to understand. I do, at times.

No, I didn't want to live with them if it meant her family would be involved-which they would. I didn't have parents thanks to Cynder, but I knew Shea and Arlis...I knew they wanted a child. But I was hardly a child anymore, I was a teenager! I knew they couldn't have a child...and I was taking that away from them. But then what if her family would find out about Cynder? That would ruin me! But...I trusted Shea, my mother, my sister, my friend. Would could I be so cruel to her?

"I...very well. I'll go home with you. But just for tonight." I frowned, giving up. Despite my frown, I saw Sheas eyes begin to sparkle, body coming to life.

"Oh, no, you aren't, missy. You're going to our home. Each and every night." She smiled softly, draping a wing around my form to shelter me from the darkness which has been my nightmare-and haven-for far too long. But going to a warm, safe home felt wrong. There would be no darkness there. There would be no Cynder, hiding in the blackness.

* * *

I think this is longer than last chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! And feel free to read my other story, Monster! And to vote on the Spyro vs Lily poll for Cynder's affections!


	3. Invading Terror

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

I followed Shea to her home just outside the walls of Warfang. Over the many months, the ruined city struggled to rebuild itself, and had even spread to more forested villages outside the major city. That was one thing I liked about Shea and Arlis. They liked the dirt under their talons as juxtaposed to the dragons in the city that had their talons pampered. From what I could tell, many of the dragons within Warfang had lost touch with their elements. Even the two "heros".

I heard Shea begin to hum softly as her body naturally swayed in her stride, the larger dragon opening the door to a humble cabin, light from a gentle fire hurting my eyes as I stepped inside. It felt wrong. It felt so warm. I wasn't used to it, but at least the smell of the nearby forests helped to calm me some.

"Well, here it is. Welcome home." Shea looked down upon me, smiling as she closed the door. I looked around, and saw that the cabin was cozy despite its small size. I saw a bear rug in the middle of the room, Arlis in a light topor as he breathed in and out, in and out, the warmth of the fire lulling him to sleep.

I looked at him for the longest time, but why, I don't know. He was just so different to look at in coloration as compared to the other dragons. Normally I turned a few heads myself, but I think it was because of my chest with the crystals. Not many dragons seemed to have them.

I yelped a bit as I felt Shea nudge me, ushering me deeper into the dwelling, "Well. Don't just stand there and gawk. Make yourself a home!"

"Hey!" I whined, frowning as I stuck my tongue at her, Shea rolling her eyes before doing the same.

"I bet you're hungry, huh? Look at you! Nothing but skin and bones!" She suddenly cried, sharply turning towards the table filled with salted meat, pointing with extreme emphasis, "You should stuff your face sometime, girl!"

"I'm sorry I don't like to stuff my face like a pig." I replied, rolling my eyes a bit as I smiled.

"Hey, I like making a pig out of myself. Arlis is the only male who can put up with me. Isn't that right, Arlis?" Shea called, turning her head towards the male to find him still off in never never land before turning back to me, "See? He agrees!"

"Silence is golden, I guess." I shrugged, smiling slightly as I made my way towards the table, mouth watering, "So...how is your family?"

My friend paused, snapping her jaws together, "Hmmm, same old, same old. I don't understand my mother. She knows I'm barren, yet she still cares that I'm with Arlis. It's not like we can have children, so the bloodlines won't mix. Besides...she still has Floretta."

"How do you know you're barren? I thought your mother kept you under lock and key?" I questioned, curious as she snorted.

"Hardly. We tried, you know? Arlis and I. But I never got gravid. Well...I lie." She muttered, voice so soft I could barely hear her despite she being just across from me.

"You...lie? Wait, did you-" I was cut off with a simple nod from her, a goofy smile plastered upon my face, though hers was sullen, "What's wrong?"

She said nothing, as if debating what to do before looking over at Arlis, and upon finding him asleep rose to her paws, voice soft, "Come on. I'll show you."

I watched Shea walk back into a separate room, confused, excited yet terrified as to why she was acting so strange. Slowly, I followed, almost in a clouded haze as I entered the room, Shea standing before a nest of at least twelve eggs. My eyes widened in surprise before a smile appeared on my face, "Oh, Shea! This is wonder-"

I froze. Upon seeing the look on her face, I froze, and never finished my sentence as I saw the shadows on her face.

Wordlessly, Shea lowered her snout to an egg, gently picking one up and rolling the egg with her tongue, the shell cracking. After several minutes, she spat the shell out, and slowly put the chick on the floor for me to see. It was dead, and underdeveloped, the tiny creature smelling of death from rotting in its own shell.

I breathed, blinking the tears away from my eyes as I looked upon the nest.

"This is your lesson, Lily. Remember it well." Shea spoke, her voice soft and broken as she slowly backed away, exiting the small room.

I watched her leave before looking back at the dead chick, then to the nest. I wanted to cry. I wanted to make the roots from the very trees emerge from the earth and cradle each dead chick in a loving hold, sinking them down to the earth in her womb, where they belonged. I understood what she was telling me, and it hurt. There were so many couples that struggled to have babies to love and care for simply because they couldn't have them. And then there were others like me that could have children, at least I think I could. But in chasing Cynder...I would be throwing that away, that chance at having children of flesh and blood. At least if I had children one day, I could give them to a loving family that couldn't have babies on their own.

I shook my head, sighing softly as I walked back out, Shea lying opposite of Arlis, resting her head upon his as she sang softly, though her voice was drowned out by the crackle of the fire. But this time, Arlis was awake, I knew. I saw soft blood trickle down his snout, a bandage over his left eye that was stained with blood. I guess he got hurt at some point during the day.

I frowned. I didn't feel like intruding. It seemed disrespectful. I went to move, though I guess I made a floorboard creak, because Arlis must have heard and turned in my direction.

It look him a moment to see me with his only good eye, but when he saw me, he smiled softly, "Oh, hello, Lily. I didn't know you were here."

"Lily is going to be living with us." Shea replied, smiling almost sullenly as she looked upon the larger male, Arlis slowly rising, his joints popping.

"Really? Heh, that's a change of pace. You're welcome here anytime, Lily."

I smiled, "Thank you. Thank you both so much. Arlis, I don't mean to be rude, but...what happened to your eye?" I asked, curious as the Fire Dragon shook himself, though he said nothing at first.

"Uhhh...I was sparring with Cynder and got a tail blade to the eye. It was my fault though." He spoke, and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed by the topic.

"You...got beat up by Cynder?" I asked, eyes wide with some form of fascination as the color drained from his scales.

"I...I...no! It was just a sparring match to exchange technique! I did not get 'beat up' by a teenage dragon!" Arlis stuttered, his lisp getting worse, which caused me to laugh. Really though, the thought of such a large dragon getting beat up by a dragon my size was well beyond humorous.

"You lost to a girl!" I laughed, pointing with a talon.

I watched as Shea rubbed against him in slight affection, she chuckling softly despite how sorrowful she was but a moment ago, "That's enough, Lily. Oh, my poor soldier...not even wounded in battle!"

"Hey! You're making fun of him, too!" I whined, the larger dragoness giving me a sharp look.

"I can make fun of him all I want. You can't." She resorted, sticking out a forked tongue playfully, Arlis looking less than amused.

"Joy." Was all he said, clearing giving up.

"Well then..." Shea broke away from him, looking upon me, "I suggest you get a good night's rest, Lily. You're helping me collect medicinal herbs tomorrow, you got that, chickie?"

"But, Sheeeeeeaaaaaa!" I whined, trying my best to pout. I didn't mind helping her, really. It was just fun to mess with them. Besides, I could always pick flowers and tie them around Arlis' horns while he was asleep...

"No buts, Lily." She snorted softly, walking towards the bear rug and laying down upon it, yawning, "Morning comes early."

I had no say, for in several minutes she was sound asleep, Arlis sitting upon his haunches, looking at the fire.

I had no idea what to talk about. I wasn't sure if he knew the state of the nest or not. Was saying sorry wrong? Was it right? I didn't know.

"I'm glad you're here. It's better than spending a night out on the streets, eh?" My head snapped towards Arlis, the large dragon looking upon me as best he could. I paused, trying to find my voice.

"Yeah...the city is so cold at night. I think my paws go numb." I heard Arlis laugh at my comment.

"Hahaha! Oh, you haven't felt cold until you spend a week at Dante's Freezer. My breath turned to icicles." He smiled, though his eye glanced towards the small room in the back, "She showed you, eh? I'm not really sure what to do with them..."

It took me several seconds to figure out what he was talking about, "Oh, yeah, she did. I'm sorry..." I flinched upon hearing myself. It felt so...wrong.

"That's alright. Things happen, I guess." The Fire Dragon replied, shoulders slumping a bit as he lowered himself.

"Arlis? Can I ask you a question?" I looked over at the male, and though he could not completely see me, he nodded, "The Guardians at the Temple say dragons should love and mate to have children. If you can't have any children with Shea...why not move on and find a new mate and raise a family with them?"

I felt horrible asking that question, but it was one I was curious to find the answer, and didn't want Shea to hear me.

At that, Arlis turned his head in my direction, looking upon me, as if to learn why I even asked that question, "Why? Because it wouldn't be the same with someone else. She chose me, and I'm honored for that. I don't try to have a family with her just for the sake of continueing my line. I try to have a family with her because I love her. But you don't need to have children to consummate a relationship or mark a claim that another is yours; it does not matter. What does matter is that you love someone-someone you truly love. Love is always in the last place you expect. Don't go looking for love, Lily. Love with always find you, be it a mate you can have children with or not."

I paused, slowing nodding at I took in his words, "Thanks, Arlis. I know it may have sounded mean, but I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright, Lily. I know." He smiled, beginning to slowly lay his head back down. After several seconds of silence, I started to snicker. I couldn't help it.

"...Are you laughing at me again?"

"Yes. What did Cynder do afterwards?"

"Said she was sorry. More times than I could count." Arlis chuckled slightly, "Hmmm...I think she's coming tomorrow. She wants to see how my eye is doing..."

"...What?" I asked, feeling my heart skip a beat with sudden nervousness. Or maybe...fear? I couldn't tell.

"I think Cynder is coming tomorrow. Why? Is something wrong?" Arlis asked, perhaps sensing something was wrong as I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I was like a hapless fish...

"I...I...yes! Yes, something is wrong! The murderer of my parents is coming to my new home tomorrow!" I screamed, Shea jolting awake at the pitch of my voice.

"Huh-what's wrong?" Shea asked, on sudden alert as she looked around, Arlis resting his head upon hers and gently yet firmly pushing her head towards the floor, motioning everything was fine.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't know. Maybe I can go visit her in Warfang?"

"Visit who?" Shea groggily asked, Arlis once more resting his head upon hers, preventing her from rising.

"Just Cynder. Go to sleep." He cooed softly, she breathing in his scent before nestling down once more.

I watched them briefly before shaking my head, "No, no, I don't think it's a good idea for you to wonder Warfang like that. I mean...you're half blind."

"I'm not that much of a walking hazard." Arlis resorted, snorting a bit.

"I'll let you think that." I sighed. Part of me wanted Cynder to come. Maybe Arlis was right about love. Maybe this was how love would find me? In Cynder coming here? Then she could finally just...see me. And I wouldn't be invisible to her anymore. But then, a part of me didn't want her coming here. She killed Mama and Papa. She was the reason I lived on the streets. But then...she was the reason I found a good home. Maybe...maybe everything was for the better? Maybe everything would turn out okay? I didn't know...I just hoped Spyro wouldn't be with her.

* * *

Ahhh! The chapters keep growing! D: Either way, 200 views already! Thank you! :D

Feel free to read and review!

Also, I heard there's some gender confusion for Lily. My advice: Don't think too much about it. It's painfully simple if you don't think about it. :)


	4. Boiling Blood

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I do not own the cover for this story. It just looks exactly like I imagined Arlis. :D So meet Arlis!

* * *

"Lily. Lily, wake up...Lilith!" I groaned softly as I heard a voice whisper shrilly, a large, warm snout nudging me. I didn't want to wake up as I forced my eyes to remain closed, pushing the offending snout away with a paw as I simply rolled over.

"Get up, Lilith. We need to go. Now." I moaned even louder as I felt the offending snout push my whole body a few good inches. I tried to bury my head in my paws, but swiftly shot up, opening my eyes with multiple blinks as I recognized the deeper voice.

"Wa...wha-re we goin'? I ain't...goin' anywhere with you...I'm goin' wit...with Shea." I forced out between a yawn, Arlis a giant blur as my eyes adjusted to his form. I could hear him sigh deeply.

"Sorry, Lily, you're stuck with me. Shea is feeling a bit under the weather." He motioned towards her, though when I looked she was just resting on the bear rug. I don't know...she looked fine to me.

"Wait...isn't Cynder coming today?" I asked, confused as Arlis simply nodded in response, he obviously tired as well.

"Later this afternoon, I think, yes. Well...those flowers ain't going to collect themselves, eh? You can be my extra set of eyes, okay, Lily?" Arlis smiled, which caused me to smile as well as he nudged me with a larger paw towards the door.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" I whined, Arlis shaking his head, laughing slightly.

"Well then I hope you like fast food, because you're going to catch some." I could practically feel the blood drain from my scales.

"I'm not catching anything!" I cried, heading out into the cool morning mist, the forest soaked with a wet film, the sun barely breaking from over the mountains.

"You like dirt; getting blood and guts on your talons isn't much different." Arlis commented, he closing the door behind himself as we went towards the lush fields and meadows. He had to slow down his stride for me just so I could keep up.

"No it ain't. How would you know?" I questioned, the Fire Dragon looking upon me with his good eye.

"Because I did both." He then paused, as if thinking as he looked down towards his jagged claws, "I have killed so many with my own talons. Perhaps that is why I have such troubles?"

"You feel guilty for killing apes and grublins?" I asked, an eye crest raising in curiousity. But he shook his head, if ever so slightly.

"No. I feel guilty for committing genocide against my own species." I could barely hear him he answered so softly, and what I thought I heard shocked me so much I had halting in walking. I stared upon him, confused and a bit horrified. He had stopped walking as well, though did not look at me.

I could feel my heart quicken in fear. Maybe Arlis was some killer and I was going to be his next victim? What if-Ancestors! What if Shea wasn't really sick, but dead! Images started to flash before my very eyes, spin 'round and 'round so much that they made me dizzy...but then I shook myself. That didn't sound like Arlis at all...but then there was a lot I didn't know about him.

I looked upon him, and yet he still did nothing, remaining quiet, as if in contemplation.

"Who...did you kill, Arlis?" I questioned cautiously. He still did not look at me. He just looked at the ground, at his talons, which had been forced into the ground.

Several seconds passed before he finally looked upon me, slowly opening his mouth to speak, "...How much do you know of The Great War? Or The...Maleficarum Era? Is that what the Guardians call it?"

"That era ended when Spyro destroyed Malefor, I guess. Where are you getting at?" I questioned, confused by his evasion.

He sighed, "Lily...answer me this: Why are you the only Earth Dragon known thus far as to not have the ability to control earth, but plants and their roots?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" I cocked my head, though tried to think as to why. Truly...I had no idea. I always liked dirt...but I never could control it. Sometimes, the flowers talked to me, I think. Or maybe the dead were speaking through the tree bark? I don't know. But I could always control roots, "I...don't know."

"And...what did the Guardians try to do to you when you went to the Temple for guidance?" Arlis continued, I flinching at the memory.

"They tried to put a crystal in my chest to suppress my flow of magic...uugh! Where are you getting at?! I just want to know who you killed!"

"Shush! I'm getting to that." I watched him as he paused for several seconds, if just to annoy me as I started to twitch around in place, "Now, for as long as you've known me, did you ever even once see me breathe fire?"

"Of co..." I paused, now truly thinking. Of all the times I've seen Arlis hunt, fight and even spar...I never once saw him breathe fire. But he was a Fire Dragon! A Fire Dragon can't be a Fire Dragon without being able breathe fire, "...no?"

"Because I can't, Lily. I can't breathe fire. I never could. I never went to the Guardians for training, either. Listen, Lily...when I fought in the war I was...what?...in my early twenties. During that war, Lily, there weren't just apes and grublins fighting for Malefor. There were other dragons as well, though they were like none I've ever seen before. Dragons of Lava...actually living in the lava of the burned lands-in the planet's core! There were others as well...like Water Dragons and a few others. Lily! It was almost like they were...were subspecies of the four primary elements!" Arlis stated, lisp getting worse as his excitement rose. I was probably looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ummm...so there are other...subspecies of each element? Of...lighting, earth, ice and fire?" I asked, Arlis nodding with enthusiasm.

"Yes! They are just as old and ancient as the Draconic Bloodlines come! But when we found these dragons...we were ordered to kill them. So we did. We killed so many. Those Water Dragons didn't even try to fight back. They just...ran away. Or tried to." He sighed, as if the memory was deep within his soul.

"You killed them? Arlis-why?!" I asked, frowning deeply.

"Because the Guardians are cowards. They ordered us to. So we did. The Guardians...they fear what they can't control. They feared those dragons, so they needed to die. And of these subspecies-I found some scrolls in an old ruin deep underground where the grublins thrived. These lineages-these bloodlines-they're ancient, Lily! They're-They're birthed by these...Elder...Dragons! These-These things, dragons that were worshipped as gods! I took the scrolls to an ape tribe rumored to be deep in Old Magic. I dared not let the Guardians get wind of it. Lily, if those scrolls are genuine I think you can, I don't know, maybe have the blood of some kind of earth subspecies. I think you do." He continued to talk so fast I could barely understand him.

"What...Arlis, you think I have some kind of weird blood in me?" I asked, he nodding feverishly in response.

"Yes! I think that is why the Guardians tried to put that crystal on your chest. To control you, destroy your powers and such. Look, from what the Chief told me, each one of these elemental dragons birthed three subspecies. Like say there was this massive entity of fire and all its elements. What do you have? Fire, Lava and if I remember Ash. I know the Fire and Lava Dragons are still around. Well...if we didn't kill all the Lava Dragons." He grinned. I just stared at him.

"Umm...okay? Are you okay, Arlis? Hit your head too hard when Cynder slapped you to a pulp?" I questioned, coeing a bit as his grin died to a frown of annoyance.

"Lily, please. I'm being serious. I think something much bigger is going on. I'm not that much into history, but maybe if this unlocks secrets of the Dragon Race, then this is more important that any purple dragon roaming around."

I frowned, "Hey, what you got against Spyro?"

"Spyro? Nothing, other than that he's merely a tool to be morphed into a weapon by the Guardians-who launch genocide against those they can't control. Spyro couldn't find his way out of paper bag without the Guardians driving him in circles." He scoffed, rolling his good eye.

"You're one to talk. You commit genocide under the orders of the Guardians." I blurted, and I must have hit a nerve, for he suddenly twitched.

"I only killed when I knew they would be provided no mercy. I made it quick. I did not rush into the fray." He snapped, though his voice did not carry venom.

I paused, looking down at the ground in thought, "Then what does all this make Cynder?"

Arlis remained quiet, sighing as he gently nudged me with a talon, and I shivered at the contact. I wasn't sure I could look at him the same anymore.

"A victim. Now come on...let's find these flowers."

As time went by, Arlis tried to teach me to hunt. Since neither he nor I liked to fly, we practised land based attacks. I sucked. The first time I started chasing a deer I was so excited I tripped and face planted. After moving to different hunting grounds I eventually caught a deer, though I started crying because I didn't want to kill it. And because I spent so much more time crying than killing the deer got up and ran away. Needless to say, Arlis was better off hunting while I was better off chasing butterflies. Though I did eat a lot of grass and flowers. Odd, really.

As we started heading home, I began to think about what Arlis said. About me being some weird subspecies or something. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was rubbish and him pulling my tail. From what I knew, the apes were all cursed spirits, and I found it hard to believe that the Guardians would kill dragons of unknown elements simply because they couldn't control their elements. But then, some of his observations made a bit of sense. Like how I never saw another Earth Dragon be able to control plants and stuff. Hell, I couldn't even make the earth shake if I tried. And when I went to the Temple, Terrador just looked at me, wondering what I was even doing there or why I had such terrible control over earth when I was an Earth Dragon. But then I got mad...and I caused the roots to strike out and I accidentally knocked over their giant dragon statue. I just got so angry because I told Terrador that I heard voices in the trees, and he told me he believed me, though he never had that experience. But he was lying. I knew. The roots, the plants, they told me from the ground, through the earth that he was lying. That he thought I was insane. So the plants attacked. I didn't mean to break that stupid statue. I mean, the place was already in ruins anyway...I just made it erode faster.

After that, they wanted me to wear this ugly crystal thing on my chest. They said it would allow them to learn from my powers. But it felt wrong, so I didn't let them touch me with it. The trees said it was bad, evil. They said they could feel the mere presence of the dark crystal draining their life energy. They said it would do the same to me. So I ran away, and never went back.

But as I replayed the conversation with Arlis in my head, the more I thought about the plants. They were my friends, and could tell me many things...well, as much as a tree or something could. But they never told me of Arlis lying. They could sense things like that, I guess. But if the trees said Arlis never lied to me, then I guess he was telling the truth. Even if it was a bit strange. I still think he hit his head waaaay too hard.

"Arlis?" I asked, my voice breaking the silence, the sun now high in the sky, almost noon, I think. I turned my head towards the larger male as he looked upon me, "If you aren't a Fire Dragon, what are you?"

He slowed his pace to walk beside me, remaining silent in thought, "I honestly don't know, Lily. Probably just a Fire Dragon that's so terrible at his element he can't even breathe fire."

"I've never heard of that. Every dragon has an element, don't they? And can use them?"

"As far as I know, yes. I've never known any dragon to be elementless. If anything Purple Dragons are a good example of anything but elementless."

"You must really suck if you don't know your element by now, Arlis!" I laughed, he rolling his eyes before lightly chuckling.

"Suuure, Lily. Kick me while I'm down."

I grinned, suddenly thinking of something, "Hey, are you and Shea going to keep trying for babies?" I looked up at him curiously, and I heard Arlis clear his throat.

"I...don't know. I mean, it's not that simple, Lily. You know what happened, and she's in mourning. At a later time, maybe. But now, no. Now just isn't a good time." He sighed, looking upon the ground before his gaze fell to the approaching cabin.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry." I muttered, though he never replied to me. I got the feeling it was a delicate topic, yet I wanted to ask why now wasn't a good time. I had to bite my tongue from asking such a dumb question. Sometimes I asked stupid things that only made situations worse.

I walked into the house, walking in proudly in play as I thought it would be a good idea to wrap the various plants Shea wanted around my horns. Kind of like a bouquet. But with horns.

As I entered the dwelling, however, I noticed Shea wasn't on the bear rug. I looked around, and didn't see her anywhere. But soon I heard soft sobs, and realized she must have been with the nest. It then dawned on me that Shea didn't want to go out because she was sick, but because she wanted to just...cry. To be alone with her dead babies and cry.

I cautiously approached the tiny room which held the nest, hearing the door close behind me as Arlis entered.

"...Shea? Shea, are you okay?" I asked, peeking my head into the room to which Shea was facing towards the nest, she stilling in sound and movement.

"Lily! Leave her alone." Arlis hissed, and while I heard him, I ignored him. I wanted to help Shea. I just wanted to help her like she helped me.

"Shea? It's...it's okay. It's okay, Shea." I faltered, not entirely sure what to say as she still made no movement. Through the dim light I saw something drip lazily from her jaw and onto the floor, the stuff thick and viscous. I didn't know what it was, and as I creeped closer, I saw eggshells shattered and spread all over the floor, as well as what looked like yolk and...blood a...and...tiny body parts.

I couldn't breathe. I was so scared I froze.

"Lily! Get out of there!" I heard Arlis hiss, though I couldn't move. I was too scared.

It was then Shea turned around, the light from the fire barely reaching her features as a serpentine tongue slid in and out of her open maw, jowls caked with yolk, blood, flesh and shell. But the thing that scared me most were her eyes. They were feral and sharp, thin pupils reflecting the soft light with a predatory gaze.

That wasn't my friend.

That wasn't my sister.

That wasn't my mother.

That wasn't Shea.

* * *

Longest chapter! Yay :D

Cynder and possibly Spyro will be in the next chapter.

Feel free to read and review! I'm not sure is Shea and Arlis are "good", developed characters yet, but oh well.


	5. Earth and Roots

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

I couldn't move. I was too scared. I couldn't move as I saw Shea open her jaw, couldn't move as I watched her strike at me. And I couldn't move even as Arlis slammed into Shea, pinning her against the wall as she clawed and raged like an animal.

"Lily! Get out of here!" Arlis' voice woke me from my paralysis as I shook myself, their struggles seeming to be in slow motion as she scraped her talons and lashed her tail. But this time, I listened to Arlis. And I ran. Ran as fast as I could out the cabin. Ran passed the meadows and fields and into the forest. I thought I heard a scream, a shrill, blood curling scream, but I didn't dare look back. I was too scared. I was too scared to see if that...thing was chasing me. I never thought I would call Shea, my friend that.

Instinctively I ran to the safety of the trees, and when I found a suitable thicket, I beckoned the thorns to envelope me in a womb, and they did. They wrapped themselves all around me, and I felt safe. I heard no noise of any animal, and I saw no light from the sun. Only silence, and darkness. And within them, I fell asleep.

Flashes. My dreams were filled with flashes of them. Of my parents. Of Cynder. Of blood. Of darkness. Of silence. Mammy! Pappy! Mama! Papa! Mommy! Daddy!

_Daddy, Daddy, as you lie The Terror creeps up from behind..._

_Mommy, Mommy, can't you see? She will never let you leave..._

_Papa, Papa, try to fight! You can't stand before her might..._

_Mama, Mama, one so high, wings ripped off from The Sky..._

_Pappy, Pappy, you're so _brave, _yet all you wrought has been in vain..._

_Mammy, Mammy, fell from grace, yet_ _again I will never see your face..._

I awoke, jolting myself awake, my heart hammering and feeling dried and wet tears run down my snout. I felt the cold dread of fear creep into my chest, and I felt like I could not breathe as I looked around, finding myself still within the womb of the plants.

My breath was ragged as I struggled to breathe, my sobs echoing in my tiny haven, I tried to calm myself, I truly did, but...I kept on seeing the images. Of Moma, Of Papa. Of her.

I tried to think of what could have triggered the memories, and realized after some time that Shea's strange actions and emotions must have caused the memories to resurface. Now, I didn't want to go back. I was too scared to see what had happened as Arlis told me to run. I was too scared to go back and face a monster I thought I had lost long ago. But now, now I have two monsters that skulk in the shadows, and not just one.

I don't know how long I stayed in my tiny ball of roots and plants, but I know my body was stiff by the time I had emerged, and the sun was setting. I looked around, struggling to find my way back home. I didn't remember the way back. I was too scared. I just ran.

Still, the grass between my talons helped calmed me, and I continued heading in the direction I thought was home. The trees were quiet, until they started whispering something to me. They said something was coming on the wind, to the southeast. Something unnatural.

I looked towards the direction, and looked into the sky. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even see birds. Odd, birds were always flying around and chirping.

I was about to give up, before I spied a purple hue reflect in the sunlight, and inwardly groaned upon realizing the flying purple splotch could only be Spyro. Cynder's suitor. Great.

I shook my head, continuing to walk in the direction I thought was home. I wanted to see if Arlis was okay. Shea, even. I was worried about them. What if one of them got hurt? What if...No, no. I needed to stop thinking about the negatives and be positive. Positive. Yeah.

But then I saw a shadow fall over me, and heard a slight thud. I didn't even have to look at Spyro to know he was near me. I could practically feel his presence, and it was like it drained all the good and happy vibes right out of me.

I heard his footfalls approach, a bit cautiously, and annoyed, I turned to him to see a sheepish grin on his face.

"What?" I snapped slightly, his grin falling to a slight frown, as if I hurt his feelings. Damn...I really was turning into Arlis.

"Um...Hi, um...excuse me, but are you lost? I saw you walking away from Warfang and wanted to tell you it's in the opposite direction. I'm Spyro, by the way." His smile once more returned, eyes gleaming.

"I already know who you are." I stated, a bit bluntly as I started to turn around and walk. At this point, I just wanted to go home...I didn't care if a "hero" was talking to me, I just wanted to see if Arlis and Shea were okay, "Thanks, though."

"Hey, wait..." I could practically feel his damn frown. Why was he bothering me?! Didn't he have more important things to do like...I don't know, go kill a tiny grublin?

"Yes?" I tried to sound nice. I really did. But I don't think it came out that way...

"It's just...you're a dragon of my age...how is that? In The Year of the Dragon the only eggs to survive were mine and Cynder's?" He questioned, looking upon me with wonder and curiosity.

"Don't know, don't care. Only the 'saviors' truly matter." I grumbled, though I could feel his eyes upon me. I turned around, and was happy as I heard Spyro take off, only for him to land by my side as I walked. I think he got it in my head that we were meant to be friends. Uhh, no.

"That's not true. All dragons matter. And the fact that Cynder and I aren't the only ones alive from our year...that's amazing!"

"To the Guardians they don't." I muttered, and I thought I saw the slightest hint of offense cross Spyro's features, though he said nothing.

"Well...you're certainly different." I heard Spyro grumble softly, and I smirked at that.

"Awe, what? Miss those crowds of sycophants worshipping the ground you walk on?" I almost coed as I saw his frown deepen.

"No. I don't like it when I'm treated like that."

"I'm shocked. What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling the warmth of his body radiate on my own. He may have been a bit bigger than me, but damn. He was hotter than a Fire Dragon. No pun intended.

"Cynder went to visit a friend. I decided to, you know, give her some time to catch up and stuff. I guess she hurt someone in a sparring match or something and wanted to apologize." Spyro answered, a bit soft spoken. Sure, I heard a lot about Spyro and his accomplishments, but I wasn't impressed. In fact, I found it hard to believe he even saved us all. He didn't have the characteristics of a hero. Not at all, to me.

"Yeah, she did." I answered. You never saw Spyro one hit knock out a soldier. Or at least wound one. I knew Arlis could more than handle himself.

"Oh." He paused, as if trying to think of what else to say as he stuck his tongue out, "Hey, you're an Earth Dragon, right? Why don't you come to the Temple with me and Cynder sometime? I could help you practise, and Terrador can as well." He smiled warmly at me. Obviously he and I both being the in the same Year of the Dragon meant we should be best friends forever...fuck that.

"Hmmmm..." I pretended to think, trying to sound convincing, "Thanks, but no thanks, Spyro. I think I got my element under control."

He frowned, golden wings slumping slightly, "Oh, o..okay. I mean, more dragons are going to the Temple now to train-the younger ones at least. Most haven't been able to train properly with Malefor and all. I hope you can come and drop by sometime. It gives me someone else to talk to besides the Guardians, Sparx and even Cynder. If you would want to, of course." He smiled almost hesitantly, causing me to sigh.

"Weeeeell...maybe, if I have time." I could see his smile return once more, his tail wagging.

"Awesome! It's nice having someone else to talk to. I...uh, I really don't have a lot of friends. Passed all the huff and puff and all. Kind of lame, if you think about it..." Spyro chuckled in what I could say was embarrassment. In truth, I kind of felt...bad for the kid. He was just lonely, and wanted a new friend. An actual friend. Not someone that only wanted to be near him for his status.

"At least it's lame for a reason." I replied, laughing slightly, Spyro taking a moment to figure out what I meant before laughing softly as well.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not...I'm not really good with female friends, so, I hope that maybe...we could be friends. If that doesn't sound...creepy, or anything. I mean, this is the most...normal way I've ever met someone, I guess. Everyone else I met was under death and pearl. Even Cynder." He chuckled a bit, wings twitching.

I thought about it. He didn't seem that bad. Still, Arlis did seem right that Spyro couldn't even find his way out of a paper bag...but I understood where he was coming from. I mean...his first female friend becomes his possible mate? That's a terrible first experience with the opposite sex. No wonder the kid barely had any experience with females as friends. He didn't know how to be a friend to a dragoness.

"Hmmmm...tell you what, Spyro, you ain't half bad. I'll be your friend, if you can earn my trust." I smirked at him, Spyro's purple eyes widening in surprise, he suddenly becoming nervous, as if he just heard he was having a sudden training session.

"Uhh...gain your trust? Umm, sure! How?" He questioned, talons twitching. It was kind of cute, and it made me laugh. Stupid Purple Dragon. Arlis was right.

I smiled, almost mischievously so, "You really want to gain my trust?"

Spyro stared at me, before hesitantly nodding. My smile grew.

"Good. Here is how you gain my trust: be yourself."

"W...what?" He questioned, cocking his head a bit, "I...I don't understand."

"Just be you. Don't try to gain my trust by doing tasks for me." I answered, "Now, I want to go home. I assume we're going to the same place?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, I guess we are. So...I never got your name?" Spyro nodded, beginning to walk with me.

I briefly looked at him, smiling, "The name's Lily."

He smiled a bit, and tried to make small talk after that, sometimes pausing mid sentence, as if I would bite his head off if he said something wrong. He was so awkward he was funny. Other times...he wasn't so funny.

As we approached the cabin, I began to get that sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if Arlis and Shea were okay, and I wasn't sure with my dream that I could stand to see Cynder. As we drew near, I saw the windows to the home completely smashed out. And not just one, but all the windows. The glass lay shattered on the outside, so what ever happened came from the inside.

My heart started to hammer in fear as I raced into the house, slamming the door open in the process, "Arlis! Shea!"

I looked around, and saw Arlis laying on the bear rug, ears bleeding. I saw Shea laying just opposite of him, sobbing with harsh breaths wracking her body as she rested her head upon Arlis. I didn't think she even heard me...

I saw no sign of Cynder, though that didn't concern me right now as I slowly approached Shea, afraid she would try to attack me again.

"...Shea?..." I called softly, her breath suddenly hitching as her gaze snapped to me, and I could hear her breath being caught in her throat. Her soft blue eyes were large and puffy from crying, and the grime from earlier was still on her maw.

"...Lily!" She breathed, sounding breathless and course as she shook her head, "No, no...no, no, no, don't look at me. Don't look at me, Lily..."

I frowned as I saw Shea attempt to hide herself behind her wing, ashamed and guilty as she continued to sob softly, "Arlis-! Oh, Arlis, I'm s...so sorry! I never me...I never meant to! I never meant...!"

"Shea?" I questioned, slowly approaching her, moving her wing to I could see her face, "Shea...what happened?"

"Lily, oh, Lily, I didn't mean...I didn't want to hurt you. I just. I just lost control. And Arlis-now look at him! I hurt him and he never once tried to hurt me!" She hissed, Arlis unmoving.

"What...what did you do?" I asked, afraid of the answer as she looked at me.

"I screamed. And now...look at him. You shouldn't stay here, Lily. Cynder went to get the Guardians-they can't see you. If Arlis was right, and the Guardians-"

"I'm not running." I stated, "I'm tired of running. I ran when Cynder killed Papa! I ran when Cynder ripped off Mama's wings and had her fall! I ran from the Guardians when I first went to them! I ran from you! But I'm not running anymore, because...because I have you, and Arlis. I have a family to depend on me. No, I won't run away. I won't leave you like Mama and Papa." I stated, trying to be brave, though the thought of seeing Cynder in all her terrible beauty scared me more than anything. I wasn't sure what the Guardians would do to me, or Shea for using her element as such, or Arlis, but...I couldn't just run away. They needed me to help them. I needed to help myself in facing my fears. I couldn't run forever.

Upon hearing a noise, I turned towards the opening of the now ruined cabin, my hackles rising as I saw Terrador and all his sheer strength observing us with an almost all knowing gaze. But what made my hackles rise was not the face that he was looking upon me and my family with disdain, but because Cynder was at his heels, Spyro trying to peek in from just outside. She was even more hideous in person. More twisted and vile. And those eyes-those eyes filled with intoxicating venom-I wanted to rip them from her damned skull! Cut off her pretty little talons, rip off her wings like she did to Mama!

But I couldn't, no. I knew I couldn't do that to her. Not to Cynder, no. She was all I had left of my parents-their memories. I wonder if she even remembered them? I wonder if that...animal, that beast is still inside just underneath the skin in all her gorgeous terror? Merciless, cunning and cruel. Cynder...Cynder was beautiful...but the beast made her, and wretched. The beast made her strong. The beast killed my parents. And I found her beautiful, in all her terror.

"What happened here?" Terrador's deep voice broke through the silence-and my thoughts as I was forced to look upon him. He briefly looked upon me, though said nothing.

Shea slowly rose to her paws, shaking from nerves, "I...I did all this. I...I hurt him." She looked down to the ground, Arlis stirring as he slowly rose to his feet, balance off as he wobbled in place.

"Hmmm...you there, what happened?" The Earth Guardian then turned his gaze to the large male, Arlis shaking his head and pawing at his ears.

"He...he can't hear you. He can't hear anything." I looked to Shea as she nodded to confirm her statement, head low and posture submissive, "I took his hearing."

"You...took his hearing?" Terrador questioned, head cocked. Shea once more nodded.

"That is correct. Accidentally, of course. I would never take someone's hearing on purpose. Especially Arlis'."

"And who is he to you?" I started to get angry. I didn't like the way he was questioning Shea. It felt...wrong? I think it felt wrong, bad.

"He is a dear friend." Shea replied, a bit swiftly as I cocked my head, wondering why she was lying. Maybe she sensed something was wrong, too?

Terrador looked at her, almost lazily before speaking, too smug for my tastes, "Then what of the remains on your jaws?"

She twitched at that, clearing her throat, "Well...that-that's..." Shea stuttered, Arlis alert and on edge. Apparently even though he couldn't hear jack, he still knew something was wrong.

"You are aware that devouring unhatched young is a crime pertaining to murder? Also that clutches of eggs can only be delivered by official breeding pairs of the same element?" The Earth Guardian continued, Shea remaining quiet for several seconds, trying to think of a way out, I guess.

"Yes. Yes I am well aware." She stated, swallowing hard as she briefly looked back at Arlis.

"Then, by law I shall have to put both you and your...conspirator under arrest for murder of unhatched children, unauthorized breeding, and misuse of secondary elemental powers." Terrador stated, voice arrogant and without question. I felt my anger boil.

"You have no right to do that! Shea never killed anyone, they were already dead! And who needs stupid breeding regulations? There are couples who want babies but can't even have them because of your stupid rules, and dragons who actually love each other but can't be with each other! That's not fair!" I screamed, Terrador looking upon, earthen eyes now hard and dominating.

Shea stepped in front of me, pushing me away, "Shhhh, Lily. It's alright."

I turned to her, enraged, "No! No, it isn't! You and Arlis are being taken away from me-and I'll be all alone again!" I then turned to Terrador, "You aren't taking my family away from me! You aren't taking my family away like Cynder did! I won't let you!" I screamed, barely registering Cynder's horrified face as I beckoned the trees, and they answered.

If Terrador wanted to see a "secondary" element, then I was damned well going to show him the true power of a "secondary" element, and see how well his cherished "primary" element could stand against mine. Let's see how prideful Terrador is now once he sees how much I've grown. I'll show him power he could only wish he could control!

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuun! Over 500 views now! Thank you guys! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

And remember the poll is still up. At this point Lily is winning.


	6. Crystal Taint

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, only my OCs. Just over 800 views(not counting this chapter yet)! Thank you guys so much and sorry for the delay. My editor was busy.

* * *

I felt the floor boards shake under my paws as the roots underneath shook the very foundation. I saw the faintest look of shock-and perhaps fear-cross Terrador's stern face, but only briefly before his facial muscles relaxed to one of calm. The experienced Guardian stood his ground, as if gaging my abilities. I readied the very roots to break through the floorboards before Shea stepped in front of me, stooping her gaze to my level.

"Lily, enough. I know you are trying to protect us, but violence will only make things worse. Let it be." She whispered, almost sadly. I growled, baring my canines as I felt my anger not only direct at Terrador, but to Shea. Why was she giving up?! Why?! I didn't understand how she could be such a coward!

"Why? Why are you giving up and being a coward?! Why aren't you fighting for your family?! That's what you do for a family, right? You fight for them! I'm choosing to fight for you and Arlis!...Why aren't you doing the same?!" I hissed, feeling my blood boil as she looked upon me, eyes soft yet stern.

"Lily, I know you want to fight, but this isn't the way. This is not the place nor time. Let it go." Shea spoke, voice firm as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Like hell! Stop being a coward! Stop being afraid and help me! Help me!" I pleaded, sorrowed and enraged, and I saw her eyes completely harden, looking upon me, as if ashamed.

"Stop behaving like a child and reap what you sow. You call me a coward when I face my consequences regardless if I have committed them or not while you flee and hide. I'm not the one that's afraid, Lily. Let it go, and face your fears." She hissed softly, stepping away from me as she glanced at Terrador. She lowered her head, as if in some form of submission. I saw Terrador nod only once before briefly turning to Cynder-who was just outside the door.

I barely noticed her in my rage, though her eyes did not leave me. And though her eyes did not leave me, she did not speak to me, as if trying to remember those few atrocities of many she had committed, though could find the memory-or did not wish to. Wordlessly, efficiently, the black dragoness approached, I swearing I could smell her putrid scent as she pulled a black crystal from a satchel trapped around her neck. I felt my blood grow cold and my hackles rise. It was those same crystals they tried to put on me.

"Do you submit peacefully?" Cynder questioned, venomous eyes flicking to Shea, who had simply nodded. The ex Terror of the Skies gave a brief glance towards Terrador, who had once again nodded in confirmation.

'I can't let them do that to Shea. Ancestors, that's a death sentence!' I thought, yet before I could move Arlis had rushed forward, firmly putting himself between Cynder and Shea, the large male towering over the black bitch. Though Arlis did not look at Cynder or the dark crystal, no. He looked directly at Terrador, eyes hard, "Guardian of the Land, I request permission to speak."

I waited, though Terrador said nothing. Instead he gazed upon Arlis, who spoke a bit loudly due to his shot ears, but effectively nonetheless, "I object to the use of these crystals, sir. She does not require them. She has already submitted-and respectably at that. Please, Guardian, honor her submission by granting trust."

Terrador remained quiet, as if debating the suggestion. I saw Shea nuzzle Arlis gently, the red male still on edge and cautious.

"Would you trust a killer, Arlis?" Terrador suddenly asked, his voice catching the younger off guard.

"Wi...With all due respect, Guardian, I should ask you the same. How do you trust a killer in your mists? One that has committed genocide and mass murder, no less." Arlis shot back, I seeing Cynder shrink into herself slightly, Spyro suddenly by her side, comforting her.

"That wasn't her fault! She wasn't in her right mind! She was controlled!" Spyro cried, gently draping a wing over Cynder. It was so odd. I felt...jealous? Was that it? I...I felt like I almost wanted to knock Spyro down and take his place. But I knew I couldn't. That wasn't my place.

I saw Terrador's eyes turn confident with smugness, posture dominant as he straightened himself, "Spyro is right. Cynder was not in her right frame of mind at the time, and was being controlled. This female, however, was in her right frame of mind, yet look at how she has acted. I also find it odd, Arlis, that you should accuse Cynder of these atrocities that you yourself are guilty of."

"Uh-Pardon?" Arlis questioned, caught off guard once more.

"I believe someone has a guilty conscious." Terrador spoke, musing slightly, "You were the one who had led those troops into the Burned Lands. It was you that had found those dragons. A message was sent of your findings, and the other Guardians and myself ordered for these dragons to be socialized with-to be understood and form connections with. But you went against our orders, and committed genocide against a whole race of dragons just so you could reap the spoils. Isn't that right, Arlis? You get promoted, you get the glory, you come home with the tales of a hero about how you vanquished an unknown, savage race of dragons. I find that reason enough to betray the orders of your superiors."

I saw fear for the first time strike Arlis' eyes, Shea shaking her head and rubbing his chest as he stammered, "N-No! The only thing I am guilty of is following orders! I am a soldier that did what was required by his superiors, nothing more! It is you and your damned position that is corrupt!" He hissed, Spyro looking back and forth between the pair, confused.

"Terrador, what is this talk of other dragons? When I was at the Burned Lands, I saw no other creatures besides Grublins." The young male questioned, Terrador grunting slightly.

"That is none of your concern, Spyro, not now. We will discuss the topic when we are back at the Temple. Now, if you both would, please bring the adults into submission." The Earth Guardian ordered, Spyro and Cynder hesitating slightly before doing as told, approaching the pair.

Arlis backed up, forcing Shea to move back as well as his canines bared.

"No! You can't do this!" I hissed, though was picked up by Terrador, he biting into the scruff of my scaled neck, "Bastard, you! You can't do this! You'll kill them!"

Cynder approached the much larger pair, frowning, "I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough." Arlis hissed, Shea rubbing against him, cooing gently.

"Shhh, Arlis. It's okay. We'll be...We'll be fine. You'll see." She murmured gently, breaking passed him and slowly stepping forward.

"This is a death sentence..." Arlis frowned, watching Cynder as she gently put the crystal to Shea's chest, the gem seeming to sink into her flesh as she groaned in pain, body shuttering.

Spyro approached Arlis, the purple male looking upon the much larger fire dragon. Slowly, Arlis lowered his gaze to the youth, shaking his head, whispering, "You know this is wrong. You can feel it, can't you? You can feel the taint, pulsing, feeding. It isn't right. It's death."

Spyro frowned, looking upon the black shard that was housed within his talons. The older was right. Spyro could hear the darkness calling to him, whispering to him. It was the same darkness that corrupted Malefor, he was sure. Why or how the Guardians came into possession of such dark magic was a mystery. He knew it was a form of control, but he also knew it was something much more than that.

"Spyro! Hurry up, will you?" Terrador grunted, I fighting tooth and claw against him, but he was just too strong. I couldn't break free. I couldn't help. I could only watch.

I didn't bother to cease my struggles as I saw all four slowly approach, looking strained and glum.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Arlis." Cynder apologized, her eyes showing sadness as he nodded briefly.

"Yes...so am I." He replied, rubbing against Shea. I noticed Spyro didn't even bother to look at them. He looked upset.

"Where are we going to go? What's going to happen to Lily?" Shea questioned, Arlis grunting.

"Where all the criminals go: Warfang's old barracks."

"And Lily?" Shea repeated, though Terrador did not answer. By now, I was done fighting.

"Yeah, Terrador, what are we going to do with her?" Spyro questioned. Once more, the Earth Guardian did not answer.

By now, I was completely done fighting. By now, I was just crying. I was crying because everything I've known was being taken from me again. I just wasn't brave enough like I had hoped.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading! Who is being honest with their story: Arlis or Terrador? Who knows! Thank you once again!


	7. Update

Hello! Sorry I've been unable to update much; I've been sick for some time. I'm unsure when the next chapter will be out, but I will tell you the pace shall slow down quite a bit compared to the past chapters.

The story may also display elements from Prophecy Lost(a story I'm adopting based upon the origins of almost everything within the Spyro universe-at least as far at the dragons, apes, ancestors, chronicler and purple dragons go). Though the stories may be connected, I doubt any of the dragons will show up, but may be alluded to, or mentioned-Fentus, for example, even though he is lesser known.

So, with a lack of Lily and her trials in Love Like Poison for a while, I do know Lily is making an appearance in Mavenger's most recent project, Wolf's Dragoons. The story has potential, I think, so feel free to check it out and lend an OC if you want. I think Mavenger is still accepting OCs.

As for the voting poll, I checked the other day and saw that Lily is indeed winning-if only by one vote. Granted, any relationship between the two will be slow to form, and will be developing for quite some time, but feel free to vote if you have not-or simply wait to vote at a later date. The poll will probably be up for quite some time.

So, Spyder is at eight votes. And Cynly(Sin-lee; extreme laziness and name butchering here) is at nine.

That's it for the update. Sorry for it not being an actual chapter. But thank you everyone who has supported this far! This story has already seen over a thousand views. Thank you, and if you have any opinions/ideas feel free to review.


	8. Dark Dreams

Long time, no see, eh?

* * *

Running. Running was the only thing the Terror of the Skies could focus upon as she moved through the brush with haste. Her breath was labored, and her limbs were pushing to the point of failure, but she could not stop.

_Beware the bane that lies in wait_

_Or early death shall be your fate_

Pain. Pain was a good thing. It meant she was alive, was running, was breathing, was thinking. Her heart was beating, pounding, resounding in her head. But she could not stop.

_With hardened scales as black as night_

_Few can stand the nightmare's sight_

Breathing. It felt as if Cynder could barely breathe, her lungs on fire. But so long as she felt pain, she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

_Serrated jaws snapping with corrosion_

_Eyes and tongue tainted in vile poison_

Tired. Her powerful wings have long lost their usefulness, the limbs for flight now limp and heavy. But so long as she could run, she could make it. She had to!

_A_ _beast made out of strife and horror_

_One would be lucky to see the 'morrow_

Running, panting, bleeding, feeling...she was going to make it! She could see safety-the Temple! She could-"NO!"

Cynder had not even registered that it was she who had screamed those words in terror, for she had stopped running, and tripped in her fatigue.

She hit the ground with a thud, dust flying around her and staining her scales. She did not get up, even though she had tried to will herself. Her body could take no more. Her body had given up.

"Get...up...come on! Get up!" She cried, gasping for breath, but moved not. She could move no more.

_Laying in pain is your greatest defeat_

_For your hunter knowns you are meek_

Dripping. Something was dripping. What? What was dripping? What was it?

Cynder's emerald eyes slowly opened, lids heavy. She saw what looked like a waterfall of green in different shades, viscous and slow moving. But it smelled. The smell the terrible. It was then Cynder realized it was not a waterfall, no. It was saliva. It was right on top of her.

Staring in fear upon the beast towering over her, the shadows parted to, and slowly the gaping jowls of the beast gave way to a slim, draconic head, horns sporting as if a crown.

_Pray to your Ancestors for peace_

_For you have met the Beast_

"No!...!" Cynder gasped as the beast before her, dominating her, was the Terror. Malefor's legacy.

Cynder struggled to crawl away from the monster, and in doing so had noticed that her scaled hide was no longer black, but a brilliant emerald green.

"Wha...?" Cynder questioned, finding her chest to no longer be slim and crimson, but jagged with gems and hued with magenta.

It was then that Cynder realized she was not Cynder. Cynder was not Cynder, no. Cynder was Lily. Lily was Lily. And that beast standing above her-and was Cynder-yet it was not Cynder. That was not Cynder. That was the Terror of the Skies.

Slowly, the Terror lowered her gaping jaws just above Lily, the small dragon shaking beneath her, no-it. It's serrated canines were dripping with blood, and a rough snort escaped it's nostrils.

"Wha...What do you want?" Lily hissed, the creature looking upon her, head cocked to the side, as if in thought. A low growl them erupted from the creature's throat, and with gaping maw, struck the hapless creature.

Before I even knew it, I heard someone scream. I barely noticed it was I that was making that horrifying noise as I was violently pulled out of my ravine of slumber. I was shaking, panting terribly in the darkness of my cell, the twin moons cascading their light upon the cold, dank stone floor.

Stone? Where was I? What happened? Oh!-a prison! I must be in a prison! But...why? Where is Shea? Where is Arlis?

I looked around, my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to explode, the cobblestone cold and dirty with small chips in it, and the air pregnant with the stench of mold. It was almost suffocating!

I tried to focus on anything other than my dream. It frightened me. That...thing. It killed Papa...it killed Mama. And it wanted me...

I swore I heard it. Heard it whisper in the darkest corners of my mind, though I wasn't too sure. I could here it's voice inside my head. But...it didn't sound like her. It didn't sound like an it. It...sounded like a him.

_Lily__, Lily__, can't you see? I will never let you leave..._

I shivered, looking around in the darkness, my eyes failing to adjust as I felt as if the walls were closing in upon me, as if something was wading in the darkness, preparing to strike. I knew it was probably all in my head...but it felt so real. It was hard to make it go away.

I thought upon my dream, dwelled upon it. Dwelled upon my own fear, my own past. And then it hit me. Cynder was in my dream. The real Cynder. What if it was an omen? What if it meant she was in trouble? What if it meant that thing that was underneath her scales was preparing to get out, to escape again? To finish what it started? I...I have to talk to Cynder. I have to make sure she's okay. Maybe...maybe I can stop that thing from coming back. Maybe I can get out of here? Find Shea and Arlis and...no, no, Lily. Don't do anything stupid.

I sighed, feeling...alone? Was that it? Yes...alone. I couldn't feel the plants anymore. All that was left was cold stone. But Cynder...maybe she needed me? Or...maybe it needs me? But what could I do? I'm just...I'm just a little dragon without the plants. I can't do anything. I didn't even know what my dream meant. Did I want to help Cynder? Or did I want to help the creature within her? Did I care for Cynder and all her horrifying beauty? Or did I care for the savage beast and murderer of my parents that existed just underneath her scales? Could I truly justify my feelings, since I never really spoke to her? Or was my concern other a silly dream just a subconscious attempt to get her to speak with me?

"Dwelling shall not get you anywhere."

I jumped as I heard a voice, smooth and soft, and upon spinning around to face the shadows, saw a pair of venom eyes peering at me, sharp and alert. How could I not have noticed someone there before?

"W-who are you?" I questioned, hoping my voice did not quaver as much as I thought it did. It was male, there was no mistaking that.

"Hmmm?" I heard almost a growl escape the throat of the male, though it did not seem to carry malicious intent, "Names are decorative, but trivial. You need not know mine, and I need not know yours. I think that is fair, do you not agree?"

"Oh. Can you at least come closer into the light? You kind of creep me out in the darkness." I asked. It was so strange. Sometimes, the darkness seems to be my friend. But sometimes, it seems to be my enemy.

"Is that so? Close one's eyes or open one's arms, either way, one's a fool."

"Ummm..." I faltered, not sure what to say. I was in a cell with a looney. Great.

"Never mind me. Just know that it is I you need not fear. What you must fear are those who resist change with ever fiber of their being." I heard the male droll, and heard shifting as I presumed he rose, though as he approached I saw that he was not a dragon, for he stood on hind legs. Yet, not was he a cheetah, for he did not have fur. He looked like an ape, though was far too straight in posture, and just as tall-if not taller than a cheetah.

As I heard his heavy boots clunk against the floor, my eyes widened, for I had never seen such a creature, and black attire was odd-almost of cheetah make in fashion. He had an odd hat on his head, which seemed to hide some odd blond fur on the top of his head, a black scarf tightly wrapped underneath his nose, pale flesh and poisoness eyes looking upon me.

I slowly backed up as he approached me, and suddenly, as if a predator, he had completely froze before me, and for a second I thought he was dead. He made no move, no twitch. He didn't even seem to breath. I visibly jumped as his right hand outstretched towards me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to register, waiting to be attacked. But as time passed, I felt nothing.

Plucking the courage to open my eyes, I saw his hand outstretched, patiently waiting for my own talons to wrap around it. However, as I actually looked, I didn't see a hand like a cheetah or an ape-something of a mix that this creature seemed to be. I saw a clawed hand, black and scaled, talons sharp. They looked exactly like my own. The only difference I could find was in the very center, the scales gave way to more pale flesh.

I looked at the odd hand before looking up at the odd ape...cheetah...thing. I really didn't know what he was.

"...What are you? I'm not gonna get a skin disease if I touch you, am I?" I then shut my mouth, realizing once again I said something stupid. I thought I offended him, and that he started to shake in rage. But after a while...I realized he was snickering. Well, at least the looney I was stuck with had a sense of humor.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! If anyone got confused during the dream, don't think too hard. It's massive symbolism.


End file.
